The technology disclosed relates to methods and devices that compensate for displacements in a pattern or deformations of a workpiece. In particular, this relates to using timing to compensate for displacements along a first axis along the scanning direction while using resampling, interpolation or a similar method to compensate for displacements along a second axis that is substantially orthogonal to the first axis. The scanning direction may be an actual direction of movement of the scanning head or it may be a direction perpendicular to an orientation of an image projected onto a workpiece.
This design team recently has described in patent applications of rotor arm scanning system with very high throughput. The rotor arm scanner can, for instance, be used to write directly to large area masks.
The use of the rotor arm for scanning, instead of a shuttlecock with a reciprocating motion or a fixed head and a moving bed, is a radical departure from standard lithographic and imaging equipment. Use of the rotor presents very challenging data path issues, as the data is presented in a Cartesian grid that requires translation or mapping for use in a polar scanning system, in which the actual scanning path also involves linear motion of the workpiece as the scanning arm rotates.
Accordingly, many new components of a data path need to be developed. Many new problems not presented by prior lithographic technologies need to be identified and solved. Resolution of the many constituent engineering challenges has the potential of contributing to an overall system that has many times the pixel and area coverage throughput of prior, reciprocating systems.